


The Dagger and The Rose

by Larryssunflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 007, Internal Conflict, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Secret Identities, idk yet about sexy scenes, larry stylinson - Freeform, spy fic, violence at some times (mild)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryssunflower/pseuds/Larryssunflower
Summary: Louis Tomlinson has been in the MI6 for as long as he can remember. Despite the hate he gets for being an openly gay spy, he is rather successful for it in multiple ways. He is very good at his job, one of the best actually. That will all change when he is confronted with a challenge he never faced before. When he is in the middle of his most intense case yet, will he let himself be seduced by the infamous Rose? or will he find a way to fight it?





	The Dagger and The Rose

The sound of the man's skull crashing against the porcelain sink echoes around the small bathroom, the sink gushing water onto the floor. He groans but gets back up, wiping the blood from his mouth and heading straight for me. I quickly jab his neck and tackle him down onto the floor, punching him repeatedly. The man hits my side harshly, making me hiss in pain and fall off of him. He comes at me but I roll out of the way, scrambling back on my feet. I yank him up and smash his face into the wall, finally knocking him out. I breathe a sigh in relief, pulling my suit jacket back together. I button the suit and brush the porcelain dust off my shoulder. Slicking my hair back in the mirror and wiping a bit of grime off my cheek, I decide I look alright, and smile. This job never gets old "Alright Tommo! you've done it again. I think that means you are free for the next... 14 hours," Liam says through the earpiece and I grin. "I never disappoint. I'll talk to you once it's necessary Payno. Over and out," I say, switching the button off.

14 whole hours. huh. I step over the man on the floor and quietly slip out of the bathroom. making sure no one sees, I grab the spare key I stole from the janitor and lock the door from the outside, and covering it up with a loud cough, smash the key into the lock. I can't afford to let anyone in the bathroom while I'm still here. I clear my throat, adjust my jacket once again, and head out into the casino. I casually slide up at the bar, wincing a bit at the pain in my side. That bugger got me good. Might have broken a rib. I raise my hand, getting the bartender to walk over. "Dry martini, please. shaken not stirred." I say, and the man nods. I glance to my right and stop when I notice someone. A man sitting only four stools away from me, sipping his pink colored drink. He wears a sheer gold and ruffled top tucked into black pants. he notices me looking and showcases a dimpled smile and blushed cheeks, making my stomach swoop. he's beautiful. I can't help but smile slightly in adoration. I don't think I've ever seen such pretty green eyes. The bartender takes me out of my trance by placing my drink in front of me. I tear my eyes away from the blushed beauty and mumble a "thank you," as I reach for my martini, taking a long sip.

My hair rises on my neck in alarm as I sense someone right behind me. My eyes fly to the mirror above the bar and calm down as I realize it's just the curly-haired man sitting down next to me. Wait what? I turn as he sits down next to me, giggling softly. "H-hello," he says in an unexpected deep yet soft voice. "Hello yourself," I say with a smirk, making him blush even more. How is this man real? "I like your shirt," I say to him, and he glances down at his chest with a smile. "Not a lot of people do. I appreciate that" he says, as he drains the rest of his glass. I notice his black painted fingers and multiple golden rings, including a large silver, rose one. "My name is Harry," he says, every word seeming like it's dropped in honey. He is just so beautiful. "Louis," I say with a nod, trying to look like I'm cool and my heart isn't hammering in my chest. "So what brings you here to Monaco?" he asks me, his green eyes searching mine. "For work. they make me travel a lot and this time I figured I should dress up and treat myself to a trip to the casino," I say, taking another drink of my martini. Technically, it's not a lie. He nods along. "What about you?" I ask. "Well I came here with my boyfriend but uh- we didn't work out," he says quietly, using his straw to stir his ice around. "I'm sorry. That must be terrible," I say, feeling genuinely bad for this stranger, but not completely terrible for myself considering that he's single and sitting considerably close to me, gently pressing his knee to mine. He just shrugs. "It's alright. He was a bit of a dickhead," he says, making me snort. Harry smiles. I turn to the bartender. "Another of his drinks, on me," I say. "You didn't need to do that," the beautiful man next to me says. I lean forward a bit, studying his face. "maybe I wanted to," I say slowly. Harry bites his lip, his eyes tracing my face. "You're such a gentleman," he says, his voice practically a purr, making my stomach flutter wonderfully. I haven't felt like this in a while. "ah yes, only to men I find attractive," I say mischievously, making him blush deeply, letting out a nervous chuckle. The bartender slides Harry's fruity drink down, making Harry nod in appreciation, taking a sip. After prying his red lips from the straw, he turns to me. "You know, I've had a shitty past couple

of days but you've made me feel much much better," he says, making my heart melt. "Well you've definitely brightened up my day too Curly," I say, not being able to help the grin forming on my face at the weightless feeling of flirtation. We talk for hours, laughing and getting to know each other. Harry was apparently born and raised in Holmes Chapel and was a baker when he was a teen. He's about two years younger than me and loves to sing and paint. I get completely immersed in his stories, completely gone for this incredible man who I only just met. before long, we're walking back to my place for a drink. We sway down the street and stumble down the hallway into my room. Before I know it, we're both on the bed, laughing. He's on top of me, sitting just above my waist and his hands placed on each side of my head. Our laughs die out, and we're left breathless, just staring at each other. without any warning, he leans down, kissing me softly. Finally getting the satisfaction of pressing my lips to his I moan, kissing him back. Our kisses become rushed, and our hands are soon fumbling at each other's clothes. I sit up and harry manages to take off my shirt and suit, while I fumble around with his bow tie thing, until he stops me with a chuckle, pulling it over his head. I stare at his array of tattoos in wonder. I only have one on my forearm. My dagger, also my nickname in the service. I'm small but precise. Harry's eyes take my body hungrily, biting his lip. "oh god you're so hot," he says, making me blush. "says you," I say with a chuckle, and he bashfully looks away. "Hey um- what are you comfortable with?" I ask with a gulp, averting my eyes. he smiles. "I'm versatile, but I prefer to be the bottom," he says with a smile, and I smile. "that works perfectly babe," I say, leaning forward to kiss him again.

\- 9 hours later -

My head throbs as I gingerly open my eyes, cringing at the bright sunlight in my hotel room. God, what happened last night? Harry. I sit up in bed, look to the side, but the bed is empty. I blink, trying not to feel any disappointment rise in me. Last night was amazing and so was that beautiful man. But I am not usually lucky with the whole relationships thing. I sigh and head towards my shower. As I walk across the bed, I glance over and spot a letter on the bedside table. I rush over and grab it.

_ Dear Louis,_

_ Thank you for last night, it was incredible, but alas the universe hates me. I have other things I must do, however reluctant I might be to do them, thank you again for last night. You look lovely in the early morning, so much younger. _

_Curly xx _

I swallow. Damn. I fold the note up, placing it in an abandoned pocket of my wallet. Walking towards the shower, I can't help but smile. At least he felt the need to leave a note. I see myself in the mirror and sigh. I look awful. Huge bags under my eyes, and a large purple bruise on my ribs. Great. Harry must have been on something to think that I looked lovely. The warm water helps relieve my headache, and remember my place. It's actually a good thing harry didn't stay. I can't afford to be in a relationship anyway. As I step out of the shower and wrap myself up with a towel, my phone rings with a familiar tone. Looks like my time is up.

\- later that afternoon -

The European landscape speeds by as we ride the train, back into Italy. It's a private one, on behalf of the MI6, and it is a lot faster than most. Liam Payne sits down across from me, placing down multiple files on the table between us, all about our man: "Paulo Romano. He has been working with multiple terrorist groups to hustle military-grade weapons in exchange of money (of course). He has played a role in almost every terrorist attack in the last five years. MI6 is aware of recent plans to help another group wipe out London and try to wage a possible war." Liam summarizes, pulling out multiple files, maps, and pictures. "I know who Paulo Romano is Payne. I killed one of his goons last night. Get on with it," I say, rolling my eyes. "Now Tommo, I'm just doing my job, intelligence. We have new leads." He says, matter-of-factly and I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I ask, interest spiking.

Payne rolls his eyes before pulling out a final picture. It's a very low-quality CCV picture, of Paulo and a woman, her face being blocked by her large curly hair, stepping into a black SUV. "That's his supposed current girlfriend. She doesn't reveal her name, but goes by Rose," Liam explains. "An alias," I mumble. "Yep. She and Paulo apparently had a fight recently, and she ran off. She has been known to be very seductive and intelligent. She knows what she wants, and will manipulate anyone she needs to in order to get it," Payne says. "A pathological liar?" I suggest with a grin. Liam smiles at my quick analysis. "Most likely. Now, we have assigned you to take out Paulo, but to get there, you will need to take out a couple of sidemen-" Payne starts, but I cut him off. "If I'm not going to do anything about Rose, then why bother telling me about her?" I ask, annoyed. "Alright. I don't know what your problem is today, but can you stop fucking questioning every damn thing? I'm trying to do my job and help you do yours. Now let me do that." Liam says sternly, taking me aback. I nod. "Yeah sorry mate, continue then," I say and Liam sighs. "Thank you. Now, you will be going after these men, but they had been tied to Rose, our mole said that they helped her run away. I have already 'accidentally' let the info that you're after them become visible to just her, as we have access to her phone and the dark web sites she visits about her hubby and the MI6, and, if it all goes to plan she is already planning to seduce you. Then, because of your sexuality, you will most likely not be affected and will be able to get her to blackmail Paulo." Liam says, tossing the folded down on the table with a satisfied smirk. "I'm impressed Payno. Very smart," I grin. "It's my job," Liam says with a proud shrug, before reaching out for a separate folder. He briefs me on the two men I will be going after. They are going to be in Venice, and so will I. "They will be at this restaurant in six hours. We have been tracking Rose through her internet use and she is currently on her way to Venice." Liam explains.

I nod, glancing out the window.

"Can't wait to meet her."


End file.
